


【锤基】我看见光

by yasedelin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasedelin/pseuds/yasedelin
Summary: 复联3之后的故事。





	【锤基】我看见光

我看见光

　01.

　　Thor疲倦地让自己倒在一片疮痍中，凹凸不平的废墟，肮脏的灰尘，空气中满是硝烟与血的味道，建筑物的碎屑将伤口磨得血肉模糊，身体感觉到疼痛，Thor却完全不在乎，他只想要一场沉眠。  
　　睡眠是短暂逃避现实的最好方式，特别是在身体超负荷运转后。神不会做梦，在睡眠中出现的，除了预言便是记忆，如果可以，他希望自己此刻能与凡人一般，享受一场虚幻的梦境。  
　　像个凡人那样，拥有幻想的权力。  
　　像个凡人那样，祈祷，然后获得恩赐。  
　　Thor闭上了眼。  
　　“我在经历一场战争。”  
　　熟悉的声音在脑海中响起，Thor想不起来这是什么时候的记忆，因为生命漫长，而且还将漫长下去。  
　　“我刚经历完一场。”Thor说，假装自己在进行一场日常的交谈。  
　　“你的语气像是战败般的沮丧，听来结果并不乐观。”  
　　“对我而言，是场惨败。”胜利的代价太高，他已经一无所有。  
　　“哈。”  
　　短促的一声轻笑，落在心上重锤般的钝痛。  
　　他的记忆太单薄，许久没有新的话语浮现，意识朦胧中，Thor听见队长叫他的名字。  
　　你已经失去Loki了，在醒来前，Thor默默对自己说。  
　　你亲眼看到了他的死亡，却无能为力。

　　  
02.

　　“我是你们的救世主。”  
　　 拼凑记忆中这些七零八落的话语似乎成了Thor在短暂休憩中的唯一乐趣，联想到对方当时洋洋得意的模样，Thor浮现了一丝笑容，语气轻松地接道：“是啊，你是。”  
　　“真敷衍。”懒散的语调中透出几分对观众不配合的不满。  
　　“你为我哀悼了吗？”  
　　还在阿斯嘉德时Loki问过他的话，尖锐地蹦出来，将之前轻松的假象轻易戳破。  
　　“我一直记着你。”哀悼源于对生命的惋惜，你成为了你想要成为的英雄，我为你而骄傲。  
　　也因此而痛苦。  
　　“这不像你的风格啊，老哥？”Thor记得在这句话之后，Loki还有这一系列的变身搞怪，那样鲜活的形象，像是这沉闷压抑的黑暗中的光一般。  
　　恶作剧之神，最开始的目的也只是想博人一笑而已，Thor配合的笑了笑，喃喃问道：“那我应该是怎样的风格？”他们对彼此的印象都过于刻板，以至于荒废了那么多时间。  
　　“正直，迟钝，愚蠢。”  
　　这确实像Loki会评价他的话语，但Thor怎么也想不起来Loki在什么情况下说过。  
　　“你见过我，在世界树的枝蔓下，命运的泉水中。”Loki的声音又说道。  
　　Thor记忆瞬间清晰，他通过泉水进入死亡世界的那次，一闪而过的披着斗篷的黑影。  
　　不是记忆，不是幻觉。  
　　“Loki！”他从睡眠中惊醒。  
　　“Thor？”队长端着水杯，站在他房门边，担忧地看着他。  
　　“我听到了亡者的声音。”Thor对他说。

　　  
03.

　　Loki不是每一次都会进入他的睡梦，大多时候，都是Thor自编自导的幻想。  
　　“我从未想过你这么爱我，以至于念念不忘，让我不得安宁。”戏谑的话语切入其中，打断编排好的剧目。  
　　“你还好吗？”Thor想过很多次他们能再见面时的情景，愤怒的质问他的擅作主张，然后再补给他热情的拥抱。现在两种都没法实现，他变成了不善言辞的木头，吭哧半晌才冒出一句傻乎乎的话。  
　　“糟透了，这里只有一片浓雾，又湿又冷，衣服黏在身上跟鼻涕虫似的。”Loki话语里满是抱怨。  
　　听起来确实不适合Loki，他喜欢整洁的环境，无论去哪都把自己打理得一丝不苟。  
　　“我能为你做些什么？”Thor小心翼翼的问，Loki不会毫无缘故的出现在他的思维里，相处太久所训练出来的警觉提醒着Thor，不要忽视细节。  
　　“继续为我哀悼，Thor。”Loki说，他的声音变轻了几分，“保持下去。”  
　　“我并不是因为悲伤才想念你。”Thor说。  
　　Loki没有再回答。

 

　　  
04.  
　　自从那场战争后，每次任务结束铁人都自作主张准备大餐。他焦虑却面做镇定与所有在场者交谈，以便于确认每个人都还活着。而Thor却戒掉了宴会与饮酒的习惯，随便找个角落入眠。  
　　“看来你们输得很惨，我遇到一些大概是你那边的人。”在Thor意识朦胧中，Loki欣然入梦。  
　　“说不定不久我们就能再见面了。”Thor疲倦地说。  
　　“十有八九你会进入瓦尔哈拉，那里有温泉和喝不尽的美酒。”  
　　反驳中带着一丝不易察觉的急切，但Thor捕捉到了，他苦笑了一声，说：“看来我得活久一点。”  
　　“别死了，你现在是阿斯嘉德的国王。”顺着他的话，Loki说。  
　　“我的王国已经不存在了。”有子民的地方才是阿斯嘉德，他没有了王国，也没有了家。  
　　“你依然是。”Loki说。

　　

05.  
　　“我在这里。”  
　　Loki最后一次这么说时Thor给了他一个拥抱，就像他说的那样。现在想起来，他又一次错过了大好的机会。  
　　在某些问题上，他确实如Loki所言那般，正直，迟钝，愚蠢。  
　　“或许我该请求一个吻。”Thor说。  
　　“如果你那时这么做了，我会立刻把你变成青蛙。”Loki的声音冒了出来。  
　　对于Loki的神出鬼没，Thor一点也不感觉意外，“你有段时间没出现了。”Thor说。  
　　“我在进行一场伟大的冒险，赫尔海姆深度游。”  
　　“感觉怎么样？”Thor问。  
　　Loki无论在哪都不会安分，他总是尝试一切可能，他也许会失败，但他从不会向失败屈服。  
　　你该信任他，他总能找到办法。Thor试图说服自己。  
　　“这里该死的大，不能使用魔法很不方便，我的靴子有点磨脚。”  
　　“人类的鞋很舒适，怎样才能送到你那里？”Thor试探地问，他想知道生者进入死亡世界的方法。  
　　“我对你的审美持有保留态度。”Loki大概是听出了他的意图，而拒绝了他的提议。  
　　“告诉我答案，Loki。”Thor沉声说。他必须知道他的计划，他不能接受再一次失去。  
　　“我需要你活着。”Loki说，“我从未否认我爱你。”

　　  
　　06.  
　　很长一段时间Loki没有在Thor的睡梦中出现，漫长的等待让人焦躁，连带着天气都变得阴沉，雷光闪烁，雨却落不下来。  
　　每个人都在逐渐恢复创伤，推到损毁的房屋，重架垮塌的桥梁，在废墟上重建家园，铁人忙得脚不沾地，常常几天都不在基地里，几次Thor遇到队长，两人都闭口不谈关于牺牲者的话题。  
　　“怎样才能听到亡者的声音？”终于有次，队长开启了他们上次未完的话题。  
　　“Loki是阿斯嘉德最好的法师。”Thor说，还有些猜想，在无法肯定之前只能闷在心底，Thor安慰地拍了拍队长的肩膀。  
　　“我——”队长还想再说些什么，但周围突然的能量波动引起两人同时的警觉。  
　　“Surprise！”从撕开的空间裂缝里，恶作剧之神闲庭信步地跨出来。  
　　“欢迎回来。”Thor几步上前，将队长甩在身后。抱在手臂中的躯体是真实的，不是魔法的恶作剧。  
　　Loki换了一身战甲，脚上还是硬皮的长靴，或许他们一会应该去买双运动鞋。  
　　“让开一点，还有人。”Loki推了一把Thor，“找齐所有人花了我很多时间。”他说着瞥了一眼还有些警惕的美国队长，拉着Thor走开几步，“希望这里足够大。”  
　　“我爱你。”Thor郑重地说，在梦中他未来得及说出的话，此刻再也不想等待或错过。那股隐藏在过去点点滴滴中的爱意，比他认知中的更多，在意识的深处，镂刻在肌肤里，在灵魂上，像浮在海面上的冰山，表现出来的只是小小的一角。  
　　“噢——”Loki发出一串嘲弄的嘻叹，在Thor的专注的目光下逐渐减弱，最后将尾音藏入短促的一笑中。  
　　“你是我的灯塔。”Loki说。思念穿越生死的界限，强烈而不容忽视，在一片浓雾的死亡国度里，如恒星般明亮。  
　　亡者穿过冥界的迷雾，找到吉欧尔河上的水晶桥，贿赂守桥的莫德古德，就能重返人间。  
　　我看见了光，如指引的明灯般，从未减弱。  
　　“掌管死亡国度的是你的姐姐，老熟人。”  
　　“我们这样那样一合计。”Loki对了对拇指，丢了一个你懂的眼神过来，“就成了。”  
　　哈？成了什么？  
　　“你好呀，弟弟，又见面了。”比起自己，海拉与Loki更像是亲姐弟。  
　　Thor反射性地收起了斧头。


End file.
